vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mac Mange
Summary Mac Mange was, along with his wife Molly Mange, a notorious gangster in Megakat City. He and his wife were sentenced to life and imprisoned on Alkatraz Island. They would eventually escape and attempt to make their way back to Megakat City via a commandeered boat but said boat was rammed by a freighter and both would drown. Professor Hackle found their corpses washed up on the beach in front of his lab on Megakat City’s outskirts. In an attempt to save their lives, he would transfer their memories and personalities onto hard disks and put them in powerful new robot bodies. Once a prominent weapons developer, Hackle would attempt to make examples of Mac & Molly and showcase them to the world as an innovative new way of saving lives and also attempt to reform them and make them productive members of society. However, the two would escape and steel Hackle’s experimental hover tank along with a plethora of weaponry and return to their old criminal ways. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B with physical strikes. 9-B with Multi-Weapon. 9-A with heavy weapons and explosives Name: Mac Mange Origin: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Robot, Metallikat, Kat (formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, enhanced resistance to powerful electric discharges, night vision, various weapons & gadgets built into his body, can hack into and control various types of vehicles & mechs with a special cable which extends from his neck, head can survive independently from his body Attack Potency: Wall level with physical strikes (Far stronger than T-Bone and Razor. Made a large hole in a thick brick wall while escaping from Prof. Hackle’s laboratory). Wall level with Multi-Weapon (Shots from his weapon can punch fist sized holes in solid brick walls, melt metal doors, blast people away several metres). Small Building level with heavy weapons and explosives (Blew up a small warehouse with his exploding cigar. His “Mega-Armament” is likely at least as powerful) Speed: Peak Human movement speed with Subsonic reactions (At least comparable to T-Bone and Razor if not superior) Lifting Strength: Superhuman to an unknown degree Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Small Building level (Has tanked a hit from an Enforcer bazooka. Survived, albeit with serious damage, a direct hit from missiles powerful enough to obliterate the Metallikat Express, which is more durable than the Enforcer Peacekeeper tank) Stamina: Nearly limitless thanks to his robot body. However, he does need to charge up every now and then. Range: Dozens of metres with Multi-Weapon Standard Equipment: His Multi-Weapon, a grappling gun, his robot body boasts of many gadgets such as night vision visors, a hollow finger loaded with knockout gas, a miniature rocket launcher in his arm, a special cable in his neck which allows him to hack into and control various types of vehicles & mechs, etc. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Fine ash clogging up the barrel of his Multi-Weapon and his circuitry can result in catastrophic failure of his robot body. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SWAT Kats Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Criminals Category:Cats Category:Robots Category:Married Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Tier 9